It hurts to say goodbye
by LnOtter
Summary: Post Infinity War. Jusqu'à ce que nous soyons à nouveau réunis, c'est dur de dire au revoir. Songfic sur une chanson de Vera Lynn, retour sur les pertes des personnages.


**Blabla préalable :** Bonjour :3 C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce fandom, mais ça fait depuis Infinity War que cette chanson me trotte dans la tête. Pour tout dire, à la base je voulais même faire une amv. Mais je suis nulle en amv.

 _It hurts to say goodbye_ est une chanson de Vera Lynn dont je ne fais qu'emprunter les paroles, traduites par mes soins. Je recommande de l'écouter avant/pendant/après la lecture de ce qui suit, c'est une très belle chanson des années 40, elle aurait beaucoup plu à Cap'.

Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel.

Merci à Juliette pour sa relecture sans laquelle je n'aurais jamais osé poster :3

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

 **It hurts to say Goodbye**

 **Take me in your arms and hold me tight**

 _Prends moi dans tes bras et serre-moi fort_

 **Tell me that your love is mine tonight**

 _Dis-moi que ton amour est miens ce soir_

 **Say that everything will turn up right**

 _Dis-moi que tout finira bien_

 **It hurts to say goodbye**

 _C'est dur (1) de dire au revoir_

Il n'avait pas eu le courage d'aller voir tante May. Il n'avait pas eu la force d'affronter ses reproches - tous justifiés. Il n'avait même pas la force de penser à autre chose. Du moins c'est ce qu'il se disait, mais bien sûr ce n'était pas vrai. Il se punissait en ne pensant qu'à ça. Il se punissait de ne pas avoir pu protéger le gamin. Bordel ce gosse, tellement brillant, tellement plein d'avenir. Il aurait aimé le rassurer. (2)

"Je ne veux pas partir monsieur Stark."

Jamais Tony Stark, génie milliardaire philanthrope certes, mais humain avant tout, ne se pardonnerait ce qu'il considérait comme un ultime échec. Non seulement il n'avait pas sauvé la terre, il n'avait pas sauvé Peter Parker, il n'avait pas sauvé Steven Strange, mais il serait incapable de les venger. Humain trop humain, Anthony Stark. Jamais il ne s'en remettrait.

 **Let me know the thrill of your embrace**

 _Laisse moi sentir le frisson de ton étreinte_

 **Memories the time cannot erase**

 _Des souvenirs que le temps ne peut effacer_

Il avait failli briser la pierre tombale tant sa poigne sur elle était forte. On pouvait y lire le nom d'un disparu, un fantôme du passé auquel Steve avait voulu s'accrocher. Un fantôme qui s'était dissipé à nouveau, un homme qui avait disparu une dernière fois. Un homme que Steve avait connu près d'un siècle auparavant mais dût-il vivre un siècle de plus il ne disparaîtrait pas de sa mémoire.

Les larmes de Steve sur la tombe de James Barnes, la tombe vide de Bucky, avaient le goût du passé, mais le chagrin lui, était bien présent et la douleur ombrait son futur.

 **Why'd I kiss the teardrops from your face**

 _Pourquoi embrasserai-je des larmes sur ton visage_

 **It hurts to say goodbye**

 _C'est dur de dire au revoir_

"I am Groot". Rocket le savait, bien sûr. Mais que Groot le lui dise, ça avait été la larme qui l'avait fait déborder. "I am Groot", en toute simplicité, sans rien ajouter. C'était tellement lui. Juste un arborescent qui disait son adieu ultime au mammifère qui l'avait élevé. C'était la putain de deuxième fois qu'il perdait un Groot, un Groot qu'il avait à chaque fois apprivoisé et aimé dans son individualité, Rocket n'avait pas fait l'erreur de voir dans l'enfant arbre une réincarnation de son ami. Non, il y avait vu, tous les Gardiens de la Galaxie y avaient vu, simplement un enfant. Un enfant qu'ils avaient élevé, aimé, corrigé, puni, félicité. "I am Groot." Un enfant qui venait de disparaitre de la manière la plus injuste qui soit. En un claquement de doigts.

 **Wherever you are**

 _Où que tu sois_

 **You will always be near to me**

 _Tu seras toujours à mes côtés_

Où est-elle ? Où est-elle ? Gamora… Il n'avait pas pu tenir sa promesse. Il n'avait pas pu donner la mort à Gamora. Il n'avait pas su être digne de sa confiance. Et maintenant où était-elle ? Il serait à jamais coupable, seul responsable de sa propre perte, son amour pour Gamora cause de cette promesse qu'il n'avait su tenir. Et à cause de lui… Adieu Mantis, adieu Drax. Adieu Gamora, adieu, où es-tu ?

Les dernières pensées de Peter Quill n'étaient pas nécessairement les plus cohérentes, mais elles étaient ce qu'il était de plus sincère ; un amour puissant pour Gamora, une incurable culpabilité pour n'avoir su arrêter une créature en possession de plusieurs pierre d'infinité, une fidélité absolue envers les autres gardiens de la Galaxie. Une absence totale d'égoïsme alors qu'il disparaissait.

 **Wherever you go**

 _Où que tu ailles_

 **You'll be here in my heart**

 _Tu seras là dans mon coeur_

 **Till the sun come shining through again**

 _Jusqu'à ce que le soleil revienne briller_

 **Till we see a sky of blue again**

 _Jusqu'à ce que nous voyions un ciel de nouveau bleu_

Les derniers mots de Loki étaient gravés dans l'esprit de Thor et revenaient régulièrement dans son esprit. Le dieu qui avait tout perdu leva les yeux vers le soleil dont les rayons faiblissaient à l'horizon. Son frère, il lui avait pardonné. Loki lui avait pardonné son arrogance, Loki lui avait pardonné ses moqueries d'enfance, Loki lui avait pardonné son ignorance. Loki était revenu sauver Asgard au péril de sa vie, Loki avait comme lui perdu Asgard, coeurs et biens. Et puis il avait perdu Loki. Son frère. Loki, fils d'Odin, prince de Jötunheim et d'Asgard.

"Le soleil brillera sur nous à nouveau, mon frère."

A l'horizon, la mer engloutit les derniers rayons du jour.

 **Till I'm back with you my love, till then**

 _Jusqu'à ce que je sois de retour avec toi mon amour, jusque là_

 **It hurts to say goodbye**

 _C'est dur de dire au revoir_

Elle l'avait tué, de sa main. La seule personne qui la comprenait. l'homme qu'elle aimait. Puis elle l'avait vu mourir sous ses yeux.

 **Wherever you are**

 _Où que tu sois_

 **You will always be near to me**

 _Tu seras toujours à mes côtés_

 **Wherever you go**

 _Où que tu ailles_

 **You'll be here in my heart**

 _Tu seras là dans mon coeur_

 **Till the sun come shining through again**

 _Jusqu'à ce que le soleil revienne briller_

 **Till we see a sky of blue again**

 _Jusqu'à ce que nous voyions un ciel de nouveau bleu_

D'aucuns vous diront que les couchers de soleil au Wakanda sont les plus beaux, mais pour Nakiya, Shuri et Okoye, celui-ci était le plus triste. Okoye l'avait su tout de suite, le Black Panther ne reviendrait pas. Nakiya l'avait appris d'elle, mais aucune d'elles n'avait eu le courage de l'annoncer à Shuri. Celle-ci gîsait dans un lit d'hôpital, se remettant doucement de sa chute lors de la bataille, lorsqu'elle avait compris que son frère ne viendrait pas. Son génial cerveau avait mis quelques instants à processer l'information qu'elle ne pouvait que lire sur les visages détruits de ses proches.

Devant ce coucher de soleil, Shuri, Okoye, Nakiya et le Wakanda envoyaient un au-revoir à un frère, à un ami, à un amant, à un roi comme le Wakanda n'en connaitrait jamais plus. Quelque chose quittait le plus beau pays d'Afrique que les derniers rayons du soleil lui offraient le plus beau des adieux et laissait une plaie béante dans le coeur de celles qui l'avaient aimé.

 **Till I'm back with you my love, till then**

 _Jusqu'à ce que je sois de retour avec toi mon amour, jusque là_

 **It hurts to say goodbye**

 _C'est dur de dire au revoir_

 **Till I'm back with you my love, till then**

 _Jusqu'à ce que je sois de retour avec toi mon amour, jusque là_

 **It hurts to say goodbye !**

 _C'est dur de dire au revoir !_

* * *

(1) J'ai traduit "it hurts" par "c'est dûr" parce que je trouvais que ça passait mieux en terme de rythme, mais c'est légèrement sous-traduit. Littéralement "ça fait mal de dire au revoir". Mais je trouvais ça fort peu élégant.

(2) Ces reproches sont ceux que Stark se fait à lui même, je ne critique pas le personnage (qu'aurait-il pu faire de plus ?)

* * *

 **Post-scriptum :** Voilà, voilà, en espérant que ça vous aura plu. Hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques :3

Bonnes vacances de Toussaint à celleux qui sont concerné-e-s et à très bientôt j'espère :3


End file.
